finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle 2 (Final Fantasy IV)
Battle 2 is the boss theme from Final Fantasy IV. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy A remix of "Battle 2" appears in the PSP and iOS versions. It plays at the boss battles against the Archfiends of ''Final Fantasy IV, at the bonus dungeon Hellfire Chasm. ''Final Fantasy IV In its debut, "Battle 2" is first heard during the boss battle against the Mist Dragon at the Mist Cave. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, this track is number 13 in the [[Original soundtracks of Final Fantasy IV|''Final Fantasy IV Original Sound Version]]. The soundtrack of the 3D version features an arrangement of this theme suiting a more modern sound quality. It is the fourteenth track, and has been arranged by Junya Nakano. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years "Battle 2" is the main boss theme used in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version appears in the music player as the seventh track of Memories of FFIV purchased from Hammerhead for 100 gil. "Battle 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IV)" appears as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) An arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto named as "Fight 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY IV", may be automatically selected for battles including Cecil and/or Golbez, or taking place at the Lunar Subterrane. In the original soundtrack, it is the twentieth track. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The ''Dissidia version reappears as a battle track. It is heard in the same circumstances as the original game, and can also be automatically selected for battles including Kain Highwind. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The arranged track from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, a new arranged track, and the original SNES version, can be bought from the in-game shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle 2" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle 2" reappears as a Battle Music Sequence, this time available in the base game without requiring a download. It also appears on the ''Best of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle 2" returns as a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha An arrangement of "Battle 2" by Yuzo Takahashi with the same name appears and was included as the fifth track of the game's original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV "Battle 2" was included in the piano medley of battle themes present in this album as "The Battle", the twelfth track. "Battle 2" is the second theme of the medley, playing between "Battle 1" and "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors". Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Battle 2" is the fourth song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy Media ''Super Mario RPG'' In this RPG, born by a collaboration between Square Enix and Nintendo, a remix of "Battle 2" is played when fighting the game's superboss, Culex. Culex's name is Latin for mosquito, a reference to Golbez, named after a type of fly. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An arrangement of "Battle 2" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. ''Metal Kombat for the Mortal Man "Battle 2" is included in "Red Wings Over Baron", a ''Final Fantasy IV medley by video game metal band Powerglove. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' An arrangement of this song is included on the Final Fantasy IV medley by Tsuyoshi Sekito. it:Battle 2 (Final Fantasy IV) Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IV Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Battle themes from Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha